All Because of You Chapter 2
by JeLyCr14
Summary: Okay, this is actually the second chapter in my story 'All Because of You.' i dont know why i didn't realize it before, its been 2 years... oh well... enjoy!


**Note**: People should read the summary a bit more slowly to see that i have this story true to the plot. and i think my proofreading skills are pretty good for a girl my age. Sorry I haven't studied grammer 37 years of my life. This is the first real story I've written people! Give me a break! Please!

* * *

WHOOSH

"AHH!" People on the plane heading to Ireland had to cover their ears by the sound of a girl screaming her head off.

"Find a happy place, find a happy place, it's on the ground… Not thousands of feet with just AIR IN BETWEEN!" With eyes closed tightly shut, Leah held onto the armrests of her chair. Her mother tried and failed to calm her down. She couldn't blame her daughter. Leah has never been on a plane in her life.

"Leaticia people are staring! Calm down and open your eyes." Mr. O'Reilly embarrassingly smiled at the staring people then turned to his daughter. She slowly started to open her eyes one at a time. Once all the way opened she looked around and smiled. Mrs. O'Reilly sighed and looked out the window. Noticing a little TV on the in front of her, Leah put on headphones and calmly watched a movie, falling asleep in the middle of it.

"Leah! Leah, wake up dear! We are about to land in ten minutes!" Someone was nudging her awake. Opening her eyes lazily, Leah saw that her mother was right in her face. She screamed.

"Ah! Oh geez mom! You scared me! What are you saying?"

"We are about to land sweetie. Here. Look out the window. You can see Ireland!" Mrs. O'Reilly moved back so her daughter could look out the window. Leah was amazed. It looked like you could see the whole country. It was so green and flat. Cars looked like ants and people were even smaller. Only one word escaped from her mouth. "Wow."

"Seatbelts are to be buckled securely. We will land in approximately five minutes. Thank you for flying British Airways. Please stay in your seats if your destination is London, England." An annoying high-pitched voice sounded on the intercom. Leah tightened her seatbelt securely and held her father's hand. He smiled.

"This is the fun part! Wee!!" The plane sloped downward getting ready to land. Leah closed her eyes tightly once again. After hearing a hard 'thud' did she open them again. The plane came to a stop and people stood up to stretch. Leah felt her neck crack and her back straighten. After getting her stuff together and out of the overhead storages she made her way off the plane. It seemed that everything was backwards.

"Are you sure we're in Ireland and not…like… Backwardsland?" Mr. O'Reilly laughed.

"You'll get used to it eventually." They walked into the airport over to the baggage claim where they quickly found their belongings. While loading their luggage into a cab, Leah stared all around her. Everything seemed so strange in this country. You could tell these people were Irish. They held themselves differently or gave you looks that seemed peculiar to someone not native to the British Isles. Leah was fascinated, to say in the least.

While driving through Dublin, Mr. O'Reilly kept spotting out famous monuments and historic sights and pointing them to Leah. Mrs. O'Reilly kept absolutely silent and looked like she was in deep thought. By the time the O'Reilly's pulled up in the car to their new home, Leah had no more film in her camera from taking so many pictures of the beautiful city.

Leah stared at their new home, not knowing what to make of it. It's a two story brick building with white paneling and shudders that looked like they could open and close. While looking at the attic window, Leah wondered what kind of place this was. It was squished between two apartment buildings that seemed very upper-class, unlike their new house, which had the white shudders paint-chipped and windows looking weather-worn and dingy. Three words escaped Leah's mouth after ten minutes of staring at the house. "I love it."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? haha Reveiw. Flames are accepted.


End file.
